Various processes are known for marking articles as above described and, in particular, there are sand-blasting techniques which can be applied to both glass as well as other materials and wherein sand is fired at the article through a suitable shielding stencil or the like. Such a process involves the use of a sandblasting machine which is not readily portable or in any event not readily available to members of the public. Therefore, the exercise of such a method of applying a suitable identification marking to an article is confined to use by persons skilled in their operation.
Similar comments apply to the markings which may be formed by deforming the surface of the article, for example, by die stamping reference numbers or the like into a metal or other deformable material or, alternatively, by engraving such identification means in the surface of an article. These methods again generally require a skilled operator in order to achieve the desired object.
It must be noted that apart from the requirement of a skilled operator, it is generally necessary in order to achieve the above described methods, to possess or have available special machinery or tools which generally cost a substantial amount of money.
One way of circumventing this difficulty has been proposed in British Pat. No. 1,302,796 wherein a transfer comprising a carrier sheet having a masking of dried etching paste applied thereto. Such transfer could be wetted and then applied to a glass or other surface. However, the edges of such markings are, applicants believe, not sufficiently distinct and the marking could crumble and leave undesired marks at many positions between the carrier sheet and surface while the marking is being applied. Thus, it is believed, the edges of such a marking are not properly contained for general use or, in fact, transport and storage.
It is the object of this invention to provide a method and means for providing an identification marking on an article which does not require the use of costly equipment in order to achieve such marking and also which does not require much, if any, experience in carrying out the method.